


The Anger That Consumed Him

by NadiaWH



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-29 23:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaWH/pseuds/NadiaWH
Summary: I've always thought of Felix having a good side to him, that maybe he wasn't always a bad guy. That maybe something had happened which caused him to harden his heart. This is my take on what I think could have happened to lead him down the path of hatred.A good friend of mine had given me the idea of having both Felix and Lacan as brothers, which worked really well with the story. Plus, I could see them as brothers.(This story was originally posted on my Tumblr account.)





	The Anger That Consumed Him

'Long ago, a species known as Dragonkins lived in peace in the civilization that they had created with their own hands. A land which would later be recognized as Gedonelune. The civilization was strictly for Dragonkins, yet the wizards of that time had sometimes stumbled upon the area. The Dragonkins were neither fearful nor hostile to any lost travelers who stumbled upon their domain, most left the scene and flocked elsewhere in their land, others paid no heed to them and some, would try and offer help to the lost travelers using their immense magical power. One such Dragonkin; Felix, was one of the few who even shot a look in their general direction.'

I remember it like it was yesterday, I had been walking around the town my brother while we surveyed the town. Lacan had recently come to me with news of a wizard sighting in the outskirts of our town. Normally we wouldn’t pay too much mind to it, however, there was a complaint that this one, in particular, had been a bit hostile.

“Alright, let’s go over the report.”

“This was reported in by Xavier, our leading barrier control. Apparently, it was reported that this morning while doing his normal routine, a wizard had stumbled by and had attacked him, resulting in him sustaining a minor injury.”

“I see and where was our scout stationed at during this time? He should have been there to provide help for Xavier.”

“Willem was nowhere to be seen.”

“How many times has this been now, where he’s been missing from his post?”

“This would be the third time just this week.”

“What in the world has gotten into him lately?”

“That’s a good question, perhaps you should find that out yourself, your majesty.” I saw the smirk that was curved on Lacan’s lips and I shook my head.

“Stop with the formalities. I may be the King of the Dragonkins, but first and foremost I’m your brother, and that title means more than the one I’m branded with now.”

“Shut up…”

Yes, he was embarrassed alright, I began to chuckle to myself as we walked to the upper northern area of the region. We met up with Xavier and began asking him questions of the incident. What he told us had left the both of us speechless. Xavier explained that while he was experimenting with different types of barrier magic, a wizard had been walking by, of course, he paid no mind to them and continued with what he was doing, but when he noticed that the wizard had stopped right in front of him, wand drawn and pointed directly at him, he knew something was wrong. He became the target of a rather quick fire attack with scorched his upper arm and before he could even react the attacker had practically disappeared into thin air.

“Thank you, Xavier, for telling us this, we’ll find a way to prevent this from happening again.”

We said our farewells, before my brother and I headed back to our village.

“I don’t see why we don’t just attack them back, we could easily wipe the filthy scum off the face of the world.”

“Calm down Lacan, the last thing I want to do is have a war. I myself am not a fan of using hostility against anyone unless we’re in immediate danger.”

“Xavier was put in immediate danger, do you not care for him?”

“Firstly, I do care for Xavier, he’s a very good friend of mine, yes he was injured, but his wound healed within minutes. Secondly, try seeing it from their point of view, a wizard stumbling upon us, they must have been scared out of their minds and thought we were going to attack them. It certainly didn’t help matters that Xavier was casting spells in front of them, barrier or not, it could have given them the wrong idea.”

“You’re too soft, you know that?”

“It’s called compassion, maybe you should try it sometime.” I retorted with a smirk.

“Now you listen right h-”

Before Lacan could finish his sentence a scream sounded out in the distance, the two of us looked to one another before sprinting off in the direction from where it came. When we got there a horrifying scene laid out before us. Wizards had infiltrated our land and had begun attacking our kind. A few laid slain on the ground while many others lied lifeless in a barrier of light while the remaining ran around frantic, not knowing what to do. As I looked onward, I failed to see a group of wizards surrounding us from all sides.

“Felix!” 

Lacan called out to me, before casting a large blast of magic around us, which sent the nearby wizards flying in the air. The distraction gave us enough time to retreat elsewhere and come up with a plan. We made it to a clearing in the woods before Lacan let go of my hand before resting against one of the trees.

“Felix, we have to do something, our whole village is destroyed, who knows if there’s any survivors. We can’t sit here and do anything, we need to avenge them!”

“You think I don’t know that?!” I screamed out at Lacan before slamming my fist against a nearby tree, causing Lacan to flinch slightly. “I know… I know we have to do something, but I’m not going to do something while you’re still here, Lacan.”

“What are you saying?”

“I want you to run, leave this place and save yourself. The thought of having you being put in danger….I - GAH!”

“Felix!”

I suddenly fell to my knees after being attacked from behind, I watched as ropes of light slithered up to me and around my wrists. Turning around, I saw a group of wizards charging at us, wands pointed. I knew that the magic they used was a magic sealing spell, I only had enough time for one last spell, I had to make it count.

I shouted out a barrier using an ancient spell, blocking the wizards from coming any closer, but I failed to notice something beforehand and that was the spell, from one of the wizards, which headed straight for Lacan.

“Lacan! Look out!”

 

But it was too late, the spell hit him head-on and he fell to the ground with a scream, the situation went from bad to worse in a matter of seconds. My hands had been cuffed in a binding of light magic, my magic had been sealed. I was doing everything in my power to get myself out of the binding all while looking out at my brother who was lying down on the ground writhing in pain from the recent attack. I felt a pain in my heart… I was hopeless to help him…. I was giving up hope when I saw a familiar figure from within the shadows.

“Willem! Oh Willem, please! You have to help free Lacan while the barrier is put up! It’s all I could do before having my magic sealed, please!”

But my desperate cries were futile, Willem stood there only staring at the two of us, before running off when our attackers broke through the barrier. Then… the worst thing imaginable happened, an older wizard with a bejeweled staff pointed at Lacan, sending a burst of light which hit Lacan directly, causing him to cry out, before slowly being encased in a light barrier.

I watched on horrified while screaming and basically doing anything I could to try and reach out to him. 

“Bother…” 

I watched as Lacan reached his hand out towards me, only for the barrier to seal him up entirely, leaving him lifeless on the ground right before my very eyes. My vision began to blur and I felt an emotion I was unfamiliar began to spread through my body. I turned to the one who attacked Lacan.

“I’ll destroy you! I’ll destroy every last one of you!” 

I screamed out only to find myself being struck right through the heart with a blast of light. But it wasn’t painful… there wasn’t any blood, there wasn’t even a mark from the impact. I just felt weak and tired; I was unable to move or even talk and before I knew it, a barrier of light was forming right above my head. But I didn’t care. I wasn’t scared, not even when my vision faded to black and I lost consciousness. I thought this was the end, maybe I would be dead but…. If that meant I could see my brother again and my people, then…. I didn’t mind.

\----------------------------------------------

A faint voice called out to me from within the darkness, it was too soft and fuzzy to hear, but it sounded oddly familiar, just who was it? I began to ask myself before hearing the voice again, it began to get gradually louder and I found my once dark vision begin to lighten. It was like running through a tunnel, I could see a bright light out in the distance and the moment I reached out for it…

“Finally awake. It’s been too long old friend.”

My vision had suddenly changed from darkness to seeing a face right before my very eyes. I was struggling to breathe and felt a heavy weight on my chest.

“You’re probably curious, aren’t you? Seeing new surroundings and all?”

I was unable to speak, but I kept my gaze focused directly on him.

“You and quite a few of our kind were sealed away after being attacked. You might not remember what happened, but I do.”

I watched as a smile formed on his face and for some reason, I became angry at it, I wasn’t even sure who this guy was, but he was a Dragonkin, just like me. Perhaps he and I met at some point? My memories were fuzzy and I had a hard time remembering what happened in the past. All I could really remember was Lacan being attacked and then I was attacked as well, then everything had gone dark.

“I’ve reawakened you, Felix. I did this because I have a job for you. I need you to find and wake Lacan up, I need you both for something. I entrust that you’ll have no problem with that, right?”

My eyes widened the moment he spoke Lacan’s name. “Who...are you?”

“My name is Willem, or you can call me Rembrandt. We’ll be seeing each other more in the future, but for now, I have to take my leave and get back to my rightful duties. I’ll be back down here again to explain more of the details of the mission. Until then…” 

Willem left me alone here, in a place I was unfamiliar with. I tried to get up and walk, only to fall to my knees on the ground. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to take in all the information that was given to me. I had to free Lacan and this man… Willem… wait, Willem?

My eyes snapped open and I began to burn with rage as memories began to become more clear. I remember Lacan and I being attacked and I desperately wished for Lacan’s safety, but at the time, I was unable to do anything. Willem had been there at the scene during that time, but left us the moment our attackers broke through the barrier. He left us there… he betrayed us. I found myself balling my hand into a fist.

“Alright then Willem… I’ll play your little game, but once I free Lacan, I’m going to get my revenge on you! Do you hear me! I’ll take everything you love and cherish and destroy it right in front of your eyes! I’ll make you and all the wizards pay for their crimes!” 

I screamed out in anger before slamming my fist on the hard ground below. Tears began to stream down my face. All the light in my heart was gone and I could myself being consumed by anger and hatred that had pent up in my heart since that very day.

“I’ll come for you Lacan...I’m going to set you free, just please wait a little while longer…”


End file.
